


Louis Vuitton It Up

by grethan-allmance (Sapphire09)



Series: Grethan Drabbles [4]
Category: The Dolan Twins, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Wearing ONLY Body Paint For A Day! Ft. Jeffree Star, bodypaint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/grethan-allmance
Summary: Bodypaint was fun, but removing it was not.Though, as Ethan was helping Grayson to remove the stubborn paint from his back, it was starting to look that it might... could be.





	Louis Vuitton It Up

Bodypaint was fun, but removing it was  _not_.

Though, as Ethan was helping Grayson to remove the stubborn paint from his back, it was starting to look that it might... could be.

The thing was, Ethan was always easily distracted by sexy things. And Grayson is  _sexy_. He didn't think there was any guy that could be sexier than Grayson.

Sure, Grayson is his twin brother, but it didn't mean it wasn't  _true_.

So, the sight of Grayson's unpainted ass, that whole broad of  _delicious_ skin (and shape, don't forget the  _shape_ ) between the painted blue Louis Vuitton tracksuit and the line of painted shorts on his thighs really made it as if Grayson was presenting his ass to him. It gave the illusion that Grayson was partially clothed, and Ethan didn't realize how sexy that was until he  _saw_ it.

Well, that might be a lie. Ethan already thought about how sexy it could be since the idea of bodypainting crossed his head. Sure, he didn't expect  _Jeffree Star_  to offer his help and the whole team of experts. He also didn't think the paint would be this hard to remove. But, he  _had_ thought of how Gray could look either hot or ridiculous and he would have his fun either way.

Honestly, he really didn't plan for it when he went into the shower to help Grayson. All he had thought about was to clean them both up enough to be presentable for their outro. Sure, he started on Grayson's neck, since it just seemed like a good place to start while Grayson tried to scratch away the blue paint on his chest. 

When the solvent he's been rubbing on Grayson's neck and shoulders dripped past the crevice of his spine, down to the small of Grayson's back, Ethan's eyes automatically followed its trail. He couldn't help it. Of course, his right hand moved and his finger had to follow that trail too.

Grayson stiffened as Ethan's finger trailed a path down his back. Ethan couldn't suppress his smirk. His twin probably knew what was in his mind now.

"Ethan," Grayson started carefully. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to clean up your back," Ethan chimed cheerfully, his finger now trailed another path on his twin's painted spine down to the small of his back, smearing the solvent as he did. The clear line between skin and the paint really was distracting. "I don't think it's working very well, though."

His other hand made its own way downwards, down Grayson's shoulder blade to his back (blue, LV patterned back, looking like fabric while feeling skin, so fascinating), before sneaking off to his side and settled on his hip. The sight of his hand on that distracting line, knowing that Grayson was naked despite the illusion of a blue Louis Vuitton tracksuit top he wasn't  _really_ wearing, was  _sexy_. When Grayson gasped and shivered under his straying touch, Ethan  _knew_ they wouldn't finish cleaning up soon.

"Ethan," Grayson choked out, one hand braced on the tiled wall in front of him, while his other hand was still curled towards his chest. His face was already pink when he glanced back at Ethan even as his expression had settled on a disapproving frown. "Stop playing."

Sexy things. Distraction.  _Grayson._

Seriously, they were all Ethan's biggest vices, alright. 

"But, I wanna play," Ethan smirked and leaned closer, pressing his front flush against Grayson's back. "What're you gonna do about it?"

If he wasn't hard before, he was now, especially with the feel of Grayson's butt against his crotch. To tease Grayson even further, Ethan hooked his chin on his twin's pointy shoulder, ignoring the slippery solvent he had spread there. His hands, also slippery with said solvent, moved slowly across Grayson's skin, trailing the substance from his sides to his front, before settling on his twin's hardening cock.

The audible gasp was delicious to Ethan's ears. High-grade ASMR stuff, honestly. So was the whisper of "E..." Grayson let out as Ethan's hands moved, caressing and lightly squeezing the cock in his hand teasingly. The way that Grayson had both hands now pressed to the wall, eyes closed and Ethan could see how the long sleeves of the painted tracksuit just—

_Color. Sight. Naked, but don't look like it_.

"So," Ethan murmured, one hand already moved to press Grayson's hips as if Ethan's dick and Grayson's ass could be even more flush. He unhooked his chin and pressed his lips against the blue-painted shoulder, "We playing?"

When Grayson's hips twitched, obviously feeling up Ethan's own hard-on with his ass, Ethan smirked against his twin's shoulder.

"...Fine, okay," Grayson growled out, glaring over his shoulder as if he wasn't as eager as Ethan. Though, the pink cheeks really gave it away.

So cute.

Ethan grinned, his right hand moved again to Grayson's face, turning his face to the left so Ethan could kiss him over his twin's left shoulder. Then, Ethan moved to kiss downwards, to his jaw and the underside of his jaw. His left hand kept on absently stroking his twin's hardness, while his cock was nestled snugly between Grayson's pert bottom.

When Ethan moved his right hand away, so did Grayson's face. Ethan's lips moved to his ear instead, kissing and biting at it, delighting in the shivers the little action produced. The dangly earring was a little annoying, but pulling at it with his teeth also made Grayson moan, he found. His left hand also moved on, rubbing at Grayson's lower stomach and settling somewhere around his hip. Meanwhile, Ethan's right hand moved back to Grayson's shoulder, gathering the clear solvent ( _does this shit actually_ works _? The paint still looked pretty untouched_ ) Ethan had applied a little liberally there, before moving downwards and reached for —

" _Fuck,_ Ethan, what the—" Grayson jumped a little when Ethan's finger touched his opening. Not entering yet, but he probably felt what was coating Ethan's hand wasn't lube. For one, to get the lube, Ethan would've needed to move  _away_. Grayson glanced at Ethan over his shoulder, eyes wide.

Ethan grinned sheepishly.

"The lube is too far," not even within the same room, actually. He would need to go outside the bathroom and... yeah. He didn't want to move away from his twin right now.

"Oh my  _gosh_ ," Grayson muttered under his breath, leaning his forehead on his arm. Blue, LV patterned arm. Ethan continued to grin. His finger teased on Grayson's opening, delighting himself when Grayson's breath hitched. He even dared to let the tip of his finger breach said opening. Grayson's breath hitched again. 

"If we both end up on ER because— _shit_ — _this_ , I  _swear_ I'll— _fuck_ — _kill you. Oh fuck_ —"

Ethan continued to finger his twin open, pressing kisses to the LV patterns on Grayson's shoulder. Grayson's gasps and moan were music to his ears, loving how the bathroom enhanced those sounds.

"Your dick was fine," Ethan said playfully, "So it's probably fine."

"You  _bitch_ —!" Grayson started indignantly before it faded into a moan as Ethan hit  _that_ spot with his fingers. 

"Found it!"

"Fucking  _douche_ — _oh shit fuck_ —"

"You know, calling me names right now isn't very romantic."

" _Fuck you_."

"But, I thought I'm fucking you? I prepared you and everything."

Ethan couldn't really help himself, alright. He loved riling Grayson up, loved how his face looked so offended and loved how it contorted into pleasure when Ethan's finger hit  _that_ spot again. Loved how Grayson couldn't seem to talk normally, his sentences cutting off into gasps and moans and curses, switching between annoyance and turned on with each of Ethan's ministration.

And Grayson's face right now, glaring over his shoulder again at Ethan, cheeks red and eyes glassy, pupils blown wide and looking absolutely turned on and yet also affronted, was... well, an  _art,_ really. Ethan could feel how it felt like a balloon had expanded somewhere in his chest, stomach filling with butterflies and mind filled with  _want_.

_Gosh_ , just how many more times Ethan can fall in love with this man, really?

Ethan pulled his fingers from Grayson's hole, listening to his twin's whimper at that action. His cock entered said hole pretty easily, though he had to admit the solvent wasn't the best choice of lube. It did slick the way enough, so at least there was that.

Grayson was always so  _warm_ , inside. There was also this  _feeling_ of unshakeable connection when they joined like this. Nothing else seemed to matter besides the existence of each other, like this.

"Ethan,  _E_ —" Grayson moaned, breathed out, gasped out as Ethan moved. Ethan himself wasn't much better, a litany of Grayson's own name was all he moaned out. He felt the building pleasure, it wouldn't be long until he came. Ethan's chest was flush against Grayson's back, his eyes drawn to the nape of Grayson's neck. But—

Just like that, he wanted nothing but for the paint to come off.

As he fucked Grayson, left hand holding Grayson's waist so he'd stay pressed to him, his right arm moved to circle his twin's neck, his right hand settling on the left side of the nape. He pressed his nails slightly and  _scratched,_ slowly, willing the paint to come off. As he was doing that, Grayson whimpered and moaned his name, breathless.

" _Ethan..."_

Ethan continued to scratch away at the paint, listening as Grayson moaned in either pain or pleasure, or both, but since one of Grayson's hand had moved from the wall to the arm circling his neck and did nothing but gripping and settling there, Ethan didn't think Grayson was against the scratching. When there was finally a clear patch of skin there, Ethan moved in to kiss, suck,  _bite_ at it.

Which, of course, made Grayson moan louder. Ethan himself, finally able to latch his mouth on Grayson's skin, moved his hips faster, harder, until they both finally came.

* * *

The camera was still rolling. They were still doing their outro. But, Ethan couldn't help admiring the redness on Grayson's nape. Touching his bitemark right  _there,_ rubbing at it, feeling the slight indent under his fingertips. If Grayson turned his head to the right just the right amount, no doubt it would be caught on camera.

And, Grayson's little gasp, when Ethan touched the mark. The way his cheeks reddened. Ethan just knew, even before he realized what he was doing, he would have to cut it out of the vid.

After all, he couldn't let the world see his brother being this adorable, so adorable Ethan just had to kiss him.

(And, well, the incesty part. That's also important to not end up in the vid.)

**Author's Note:**

> ...was it obvious I actually lost the plot right after a few hundred words? And just, kind of, kept going anyway? Like, this was supposed to be 500 words of smut. 900, maybe. But, this ends up being 1.8k words of Ethan being a Sap.
> 
> I hope you're entertained anyway.


End file.
